Coming To A Truce
by Mysterious Showmanship
Summary: Jughead and Veronica are forced to hang around each other without Archie or Betty as buffers. These two finally come to a truce in their own friendship.


**The Scavenger Hunt**

 **{25} Best Friend Swap**

"Seriously don't know how I got stuck with you?" Veronica glared into Jughead's smirking eyes.

"As if I want to spend anytime with _you_." Jughead folded his arms across his chest.

"Best friend swap what a freaking joke." Veronica groaned as she stood against the tree glaring hotly in Jughead's eyes. "I get stuck with you …. while Betty is safe with Archie. How the hell is that fair? Betty and Archie are all ready best freaking friends here."

Jughead lifted his left hand. "Hey don't get mad at me Veronica. This wasn't my grand idea."

"Well it wasn't mine either!" Veronica snared. "Damn that Cheryl Blossom." She growled low. Her eyes turned to stare down the path where the Blossom mansion was located. "Betty said she didn't want to come. I should have listened to her."

"Look, at least we know Betty is safe. Whatever Cheryl had planned on hurting Betty …. she failed big time with this best friend swap game of hers." Jughead spoke in a gentle tone. "You are Betty's best female friend … and Archie is my best friend. So obviously Cheryl found a way to get you and Betty away from each other for a few hours." His eyes twinkled. "After all; after I learned what Cheryl had planned ….. I made sure that _us_ four were the chosen ones for our best friend swap team."

Veronica had turned to look at Jughead as he spoke about Betty's safety. "I misjudged you Mr. Jughead Jones." A sly smirk came to her lips.

Jughead nodded seriously. "You and I got off to a bad start Veronica. Seeing how you are very important to Betty." He walked over and leaned against the tree next to Veronica. "Seeing how much Betty truly trust you. How close Betty allowed you to get quickly ….. you honesty have the best interest on where Betty is concerned."

"I do." Veronica whispered as she rested her head against Jughead's shoulder.

"You know more about her inner child than Archie or I ever knew. We have been best friends and as close as we could be with Betty since we were two years old." He frowned as he looked across the yard. "Hell even Kevin quickly figured out Betty when he first moved here." He sighed deeply. "Archie and I were too close to really see what was truly going on. We had our own family drama going on. Our mothers left around the same time." He spat to the side. His chest tightened up at the thought of his mother. Of the last time time he saw her. When she was yelling at Jellybean then she just walked away.

Veronica gently elbowed the lanky teen in the side. "Hey don't beat yourself up Jughead." She pulled away from him, and started to walk down the path. She felt him by her side. "I don't think Betty is very good on expression her true hurt emotions. Mama Alice did too good of a job so early on in Betty's life."

Jughead stiffened next to her.

"She still doesn't talk about her hurt." Veronica said as she looked up into his eyes.

"But she is much closer to you then she is with either Archie or me." Jughead shook his head.

Veronica felt warmth over flow her soul at his words. "Sometimes females get other females. Without words. We know how to read each others eyes. We know what to look for." Was the only way she could explain the female to a male.

"Yeah you also know how to hurt one another with your tongues." Jughead frowned darkly as he tucked his hands into his jeans pockets. "Words hurt far worse and longer than fists and legs." He growled as he quicken his pace.

Veronica silently quicken her pace and kept up with the angry boy. She knew he wasn't angry at her … but he was angry at the way the world worked.

Jughead finally stopped and turned to face Veronica. "I'm not only protective and concerned for Betty; Ronnie; I'm concerned for my younger sister also." He folded his arms tightly across his chest. "Jellybean all ready knows how to protect her self from the rest of the world. Growing up in Sunnyside trailer park will do that."

Veronica sighed. "Being human sucks at times." She summed up as best as she could.

Jughead suddenly laughed.

Veronica soon joined.

"Thanks I needed that reminder." Jughead said after a bit.

"As did I." Veronica nodded.

"I'm glad that you moved to Riverdale." Jughead looked seriously into Veronica's brown eyes. "You are what Betty truly needs in this point of her life."

"She's what I need." Veronica softly spoke.

Jughead silently nodded, turned, and started down the path once more. He walked on silently with Veronica next to him. No words needed to be said between them any longer.


End file.
